


Jack and Demongo, the Soul Collector

by DragonLady_WinterFlame



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Best Friends, Cute, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady_WinterFlame/pseuds/DragonLady_WinterFlame
Summary: Demongo has been given a second chance to defeat Samurai Jack, BUT...there's a twist. He must fight the samurai warrior, as a cat.





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> You know how in the Samurai Jack show titles would either have "vs" or "and"? Like Jack and the Blind Archers or Jack vs Demongo, the Soul Collector, when there's an "and" after Jack it's usually when Jack befriends new characters and they become his allies, and when there's a "vs" that's when Jack usually meets a new enemy. Well that's why this title is called Jack "and" Demongo, because it's possible these two who were once enemies might become friends.

Deep within the bowels of the Pit of Hate, the realm of demons, lies all of Aku's loyal minions where they glorified their dark master and/or would wait to be summoned, however, not all of Aku's minions lived in the pit all at once. The ones that failed him had their own separate place, and until they slowly return to power and are worthy to serve him again, they must remain in their temporary prisons til Aku says they are ready to serve him again. And one of them being Aku's once most powerful and loyalest minion, Demongo, who was sitting alone and cold and essenceless, contemplating on how the samurai was able to defeat him just like that, how he Demongo, was so easily defeated by one man. Although it was physically impossible, the samurai managed to outsmart him...but then something hit him, Demongo realized his flaw.

"Wait......that's it!!" He suddenly jumped to his feet, a small flame igniting out of the blue as an act of a light-bulb appearing above his head. He ran to the center of the realm and shouted, "Aku! Aku?!"

"Eh, Demongo? I thought I told you to never call me again!" Aku bellowed rather irritated.

"But mastaah, it's urgent!!" Demongo begged.

But Aku doubted to believe him, "That's what you said the last four times you said it was urgent."

"I'm serious this time!"

Aku ponders at the thought for a brief moment, until letting out a reluctant sigh to hear Demongo out. "Uggggghhh, alright." Then with the flick of his index claw, Aku brought Demongo up in the same transparent skull he used to incarcerate him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat??!" Aku said with a blank unamused expression.

"I figured out how the samurai defeats his foes, not only is he strong in battle but he's very intelligent. He outsmarted me by finding my weakness, which means if I could find his weakness, I just might be able to defeat him and prove my worth to you again, my mastaaah!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, well, now that you put it that way..." Then Aku got the idea that this could work, as wicked smile curled across his face then turned to Demongo in response. "Very well, Demongo, I will give you your second chance to defeat the samurai. But, you can't fight the samurai looking like that, hold still."

Demongo smiled as Aku tapped the skull with his index claw and the skull shattered to pieces, with Demongo free in his hand and then was set down on the ground. Aku then pointed his claw toward Demongo as a ray shot out of it, Demongo closed his eyes with a smile on his face, Demongo some-what returned to his form, little did he know that something felt off. Aku tried his hardest not to laugh but couldn't hold it no longer, he burst into laughter so hard the entire lair was echoing with his laughter, Demongo just stood there puzzled not realizing _his master had turned him into a cat_.

"Ummmmmmm, mastaah? What is so funny, and why does it feel like everything shrank?" He looked around to see what all the fuss was about, til he looked down at his what were hands were now paws, which startled him greatly, jumping briefly in the air and the startled cat noise he made afterwords before checking the rest of himself. Although he still had his cape and his flaming hair, well flaming fur, most of him was all cat, paws, body, tail, ears, and nose. "Mastaah, whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??" He whined.

Aku finally stopped laughing and took a moment to breathe before answering Demongo's question, "Well, you didn't think I'd just return you to your former glory, did you? No there had to be a price, a bit of a twist to it. That's right, you have to fight Samurai Jack...as a cat! HA ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Demongo's puzzled expression quickly changed to a irritated frown.

"But know this, Demongo, you can't quit nor refuse to take your second chance because this maybe be your only chance to defeat the samurai...that is if you can, hehehehehehehe. Otherwise you will immediately be sent back to the Pit of Hate never to take another chance again, until the next several years."

With great reluctance Demongo took his only chance to prove himself worthy, "It is as good as done....my mastaah." Then disappeared into aura of blue flames, and Aku laughed once more both knowing Demongo's attempt to outsmart Samurai Jack would possibly work, but mostly because he was going to be entertained by Demongo being a cat.

Meanwhile somewhere in a forest, Samurai Jack was wondering around minding his own business and still in search to find another portal to the past, when a small shadow crept behind him, he paused for a moment to listen for any disturbances but nothing was there so he pressed on. Hiding in the bushes, Demongo was about to make his move, when a butterfly flies past his face, and suddenly he had the urge to chase it, he tried to resist so he wouldn't lose focus on performing a stealth attack on Samurai Jack, but it was just too tempting and immediately his cat instincts took over as he chased down the butterfly, which of course blew his cover as Jack saw him cutely and playfully batting at the butterfly, meowing and jumping up trying to catch it but flew off. Demongo snapped out of it and quickly turned around to find Jack staring at him, he felt so awkward and stupid knowing this never happens to him, but only because Aku cursed him by transforming him into a cat, and Jack instantly notices the cat had flames on it's head. Now where has he seen that before? He could've sworn he met an enemy with fire hair just like that, then he remembered...Demongo! Jack drew his sword and searched the forest.

"Alright, Demongo, I know you're out there. Come on out! However, quite interesting that I had no idea you had a cat."

"I never owned a cat, Samurai, nor do I own any pets!" Said a voice which sounded like Demongo's, Jack still searched to find him.

"Where are you?"

"Down here, you fool."

Jack looked down to see the cat again.

"Wait..."

"Samurai Jack, we meet again!"

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing,  _Demongo was a cat!_

"But how?! What happened to you?"

"Ask my mastaah, Aku, he...did this to me."

Jack smiled slightly also trying to hold back a laugh, a stifled one came out and Demongo knew from there he was going to laugh.

Groaning Demongo said, "Go on ahead, Samurai, Aku already couldn't hold his in."

Jack only muffled his laughter and didn't last for very long, then finally spoke.

"I take it, he gave you a second chance for you to try to defeat me, except having you do it in, this form?"

"...Yes..."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Ha, I'll make you eat those words, Samurai!" Demongo said with confidence and began to lunge at Jack, but Jack caught him with ease and tried to struggle out of his grasp. "Hey, let me go." Aku through his monitor was already having too much fun watching Demongo fail at this.

Demongo tried using his teleporting powers but ultimately failed, he couldn't even levitate or summon any souls, he was completely powerless. Vulnerable. Though he still didn't give up trying to fight Jack, Jack still held Demongo in his arms tightly until he found some vines to bind the fidgety feline. Frowning while meowing in a fussy way Demongo just gave in and let Jack carry him around, after about approximately five to ten minutes walking around with kitty Demongo in his arms, Jack set up camp for the night.

"We'll discuss this later until morning." Said Jack settling in for the night, while Demongo groaned as he tried to get into a comfortable sleeping position.


	2. A Vision of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Demongo truly a soul collector from the start? Or did something motivate him to become one, before he was...someone else?

The very next morning Demongo found Jack sleeping right next to him, he quickly rolled out of the way and hissed. Jack woke up to find Demongo a few inches away from him hissing, then smiled as he sat upright and stretched.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Why were you sleeping next to me?"

"I heard you shivering last night, figured you could use some warmth."

Demongo groaned but at the same time tried to hide his purring, and slight half smile. "You, didn't, need to do that..I was doing perfectly fine thank you."

"You're welcome." Jack smiled briefly petting him, Demongo shaking his head from being petted and growling slightly at him.

There was another growling noise but not because Demongo was angry, it was coming from Demongo's stomach. Jack could already tell Demongo was hungry, and immediately went over to the lake to fish for breakfast, using his sword and hand tricks to catch at least about two dozen fish, so that both of them got an equal amount of food. But before Demongo could eat, Jack unbinded him but left part of the vine around his neck acting like a leash so he wouldn't do anything rash, Demongo sniffed the fish before taking a small bite to see what raw fish tastes like, immediately he slammed his face into the pile of fish, Demongo has never tasted anything this delicious before. Jack smiled and stifled a giggle as he watched Demongo consume half the fish he just ate, he even threw in a cooked fish for him, after gobbling up the last half of his fish he instantly went for the cooked on, as he feasted on it Demongo's eyes rolled back before closing them in complete satisfaction. Demongo continued to scarf down that cooked fish, after finishing it he slowly walked up to Jack, sat down, tiled his head, and meowed, Jack looked at him and smiled seeing how cute Demongo looked when he begged him for more fish. Jack giggled again and gave him four more cooked fish since he felt pretty full after eating seven fish, and Demongo just chowing down on those fish, Jack smiled bright after just finishing his last fish as did Demongo finished his.

Shortly after Jack and Demongo pressed forward with Demongo on a leash, they came to an open dead valley after walking for what felt like hours, since he had no powers there was no way he could defeat the samurai, cause even if he tried to attack him head on Jack would just restrain him again. Still there had to be some way to find his weakness, he knew physical weaknesses would not be the first thing to go after first, no, there had to be a mental weakness somewhere, but what?

"Don't think I'm growing slightly attached to you, Samurai, just because you fed me. I'm still going to destroy you."

"Do as you wish, but you'll tire yourself out. And before you do, I wanted to take you here to this valley."

"What valley? This is just a desert."

"True it looks like a desert, but it's not, this was once a valley that was covered with green pastures, trees, and a flowing river right over there that is now dried up. Aku's grasp has choked up the past, present, and future but hope is not lost, there is still light in this world and as long as there's light darkness cannot prevail. I know your loyalty to Aku still lies with him but you must understand, have you ever even given the thought that maybe you might be a slave to him? Think about it, Demongo, even if you did defeat me feeling victorious and powerful and expecting Aku to reward you with something great, but that's not going to change his mind, he'll just keep using you as a tool no matter how great his "promised rewards" may sound, they're all lies. He just uses that as an excuse to get his way, leaving you with nothing...nothing but misery, grief, and disappointment."

Jack's explanation was starting to make sense, Demongo was now having second thoughts about wanting to continue serving Aku, what if he does end up spending the rest of his life as a slave, a slave to this so-called dark lord he calls a master? Walking a bit slower Demongo pondered at the thought for a while, before snapping back into what he thought were his senses, and talked back at Jack.

"You're words will not trick me, Samurai! My mastaah is wise, and I will continue to remain loyal to him!"

"And I understand that, but I am giving you a choice in case you change your mind, the choice is yours alone, Demongo. You can either continue your service to Aku, or learn more about the truth while you're still here, cursed as a cat to find out this world is not worth suffering under Aku's control. All he wants to do is continue his reign over the world forever, enslave innocents, and eradicate the light from this world and that includes those who wish to oppose him, take one of his minions for example, if one them even tried to disobey him, he will show no mercy nor compassion or forgiveness towards his followers no matter how many times they beg him for it, he cares for no one but himself, and he cannot be trusted."

Demongo once again fell back into reconsideration hating to admit that this was true, and that Aku would rather keep Demongo as a slave then release him as a free spirit, especially after spending several years in that prison for failed demons in the Pit of Hate. This is the first time he felt free in centuries and he did not won't to fail again, not again, being pulled back to that awful prison, he wanted to stay a free spirit and the only way he can stay free is if he turned a new leaf, and fight against his own master. Meanwhile back at the lair of Aku, Aku himself was getting rather bored seeing that Demongo wasn't even trying fight the samurai, but kept watching to see what he might do next, hoping things  **will** get interesting. However Demongo still did nothing, still thinking and reluctantly admitting to himself that the samurai might be right about all of this. After traveling for hours they finally reached another valley that was still full of life, and ruins where some were buried beneath the ground and some that surrounded the valley itself, Jack remembers this place very well for he was revisiting his home. As for Demongo, the ruins looked strangely familiar to him like he could've sworn he's been here before, but not a particular location where he first started collecting souls he remembers all of that, when he collected them and where he collected them, but still he's definitely been here before he just doesn't remember but he knows he's been here...somehow he knows.

"This place brings back so many memories." Said Jack feeling both relieved to return home and saddened that it's still gone after all that's happened.

"Strange, I feel as though, I've been here before." Said Demongo surveying the place, trying to see if he could find anything else that looked familiar to him.

And yet something did catch his eye up ahead, a small creek that looked interesting and quite familiar indeed. Without hesitation Demongo headed right for the creek dragging Jack with him, once he got there he sniffed the water and drank from it, suddenly a vision came floating to his mind, a memory he remembered quite well. In the vision he saw another form of himself using some kind of power, not to take the life of others but to give life, watching him place his hand on the ground he witnessed the creation of flowers to growing using his magic. Coming back to Demongo as a cat he placed his paw on the ground and imagined himself using the same kind of magic he once used to create life, and sure enough a tiny spark of life came up out of the ground and Jack immediately noticed it.

"Demongo, you just used some sort of magic. The power to create life, look!"

Demongo opened his eyes and noticed he was creating life, he managed to create flower buds, it wasn't long before he began to remember more about his past life, without closing his eyes he envisioned the memory he lost several years ago. The other form of himself was not a demon but an angel... crazy thing is, that angel  **was** Demongo, this was his true form, he was once an angel before he became a demon, but what happened and how did it happen? Well first off seeing how Demongo looked when he was an angel he had great big wings that were quite majestic, possessed a sword and a bow and arrow, and a holy blue aura that surrounded his entire body, and his skin was pure white instead of pitch black with flaming orange and blue hair, and his eyes were still blue but still the guardian angel he once was, an angel of the great warriors, and the angel of light. He even had a name, Guardais... Guardais was Demongo's real name, he even remembered Jack as a young boy, and right here at this very creek was where he met the young samurai, he remembered everything that happened that day the way he Jack looked up at him, the way he smiled, and how he saw something in the young boy that would change his life forever, but something was missing, yet another part of his memory that was lost to him.

"Wait!" Jack said suddenly remembering something about this creek as well. "Yes I remember what happened here at this very creek, I saw an angel sitting there just opposite from where I'm sitting now, he was meditating and when I approached him smiling, he opened his eyes and turned to look over at me and smiled, I even remembered what he said to me. He said 'I expect great things from you, my dear boy.' "

Demongo gasped as it all came back to him, he did remember Jack's home! He remembered every warrior he aided in battle when summoned and one of those warriors being Jack's father, he fought beside him like they were brothers. Demongo's cat ears dropped as he looked up at Jack and jumped in his lap purring and nuzzling his face into his shoulder, Jack smiled as he embraced Demongo and petting him from head to tail. He also finally removed the leash vine from Demongo's neck which made Demongo smile.

"Jack, I remember now, I was the guardian of the great warriors, the angel of light and my real name was Guardais. And I knew your father, Jack, he was like a brother to me and how we fought together in battle was the best thing I loved about my job as a guardian, he and I were like Yin and Yang. Although I aided so many powerful warriors in their time of need, your father I spent the most time with as if we never left each other's side no matter where we were. And then one day, that day when Aku returned to reign terror in this world, that's where my days as a guardian angel ended and my new life as a demon began... how it happened?..well, after your father got you and your mother to safety, he and his soldiers fought Aku to the death..many were lost, but I managed to save several of your father's men...but I saw he was about to be impaled by Aku......but I got in the way...I sacrificed myself to save his life, and begged him to save himself... but he would not leave my side. I could see his face was welling up with tears as I smiled my last smile to him, and uttering my final words to him before I turned... 'whatever happens to me.. just remember... I will... always love you, brother!' As my wings began to fade and my holy aura disappearing, I can still hear him in my head crying out to me 'Guardais, Guardais, please...no..don't, don't leave me!' and that's when my body started turning, a cape appeared from my back, and the fire in my hair raged a vibrant cyan blue as I was resurrected and reborn as an evil spirit, as Demongo and....and when Aku gave the first order to destroy my old friend..at first, I was about to do it but.....but..somehow...I..I couldn't....I couldn't do it.....I just couldn't bring myself to claim his soul, even at full force with my devastating lightening.....I couldn't do it, even after my turning I couldn't do it! Thankfully he survived but was forced to work as a slave under Aku's doing, I was temporary banished to the Pit of Hate but at least I knew my friend was still alive. And now that I've got my memory back and found out who I truly am, _never_ again will I forget that day, the day I lost the only friend I had. Your father was a good man....... oh Jack I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

Demongo couldn't help but to break down in tears, with Jack comforting him.

"Oh Demongo, I mean Guardais, it's alright. I forgive you!...I forgive you for everything!"

And just like that, the second Jack forgave Demongo his cursed cat form was fading back into Demongo's original form, his demon form but his curse was broken, it was finally broken and all because Jack forgave him. Even his angelic wings returned and as Demongo looked at Jack and Jack seeing that Demongo was no longer a cat, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile, and Demongo smiling back brightly with still tears streaming down his face embraced Jack again tightly. 

"Thank you!"

However, Demongo realized there was something different about himself, he felt..taller and could actually wrap his arms around Jack, looking down at his hands he saw that he was back to his original form, but was just noticing the wings.

"My wings! They're back? But..."

"I guess Aku's evil essence didn't pierce your heart after all. And like I said before as long as there's light, darkness cannot prevail."

Demongo flashed another bright smile at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, and his lost holy aura returned to his body as well as his skin washing away the darkness of his once black skin and being cleansed back into pure white skin, that includes having both his weapons back sword and bow and arrow, and his cyan fire hair changing back to orange and blue. Guardais was back!

"I told you I expected great things from you." Demongo smiled, his wings wrapping around Jack as he hugged him once more, and Jack hugging him back.


	3. Brothers Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Demongo has been reborn to his original angel form, Guardais! Infuriated Aku sends his best troops to destroy not only the samurai, but his former minion as well. And warrior and angel stand together to fight evil once more.

"No...no, NO!!" Aku growled shaking in anger and shouting, seeing that he's lost Demongo to the samurai. "ASSASSINS OF THE NIGHT, I SUMMON YOU!"

And ball of fire arose from the Pit of Hate and five pitch black figures, with glowing white eyes, and short antlers, wielding long katana swords stood before their master.

"The five of you may not possess pure strength, the ability to steal, nor to shape shift or hold any common powerful elements of any sort. But you do possess the element of speed and surprise, so fast your enemies won't know what hit them, so the samurai and his new friend who was once my most powerful and trusted minion will be lost in confusion of your great skills, although you five may not be powerful, you're the best soldiers I have to defeat these two. Hopefully they will be no match for you, however, destroy the samurai by any cost but bring Demongo back alive, for I will force him to remain in his detention for as long as he lives before he is fully obedient to serve his former master once again. Now go!"

And in a flash of fire, the assassins vanished to find and destroy Samurai Jack and retrieve Demongo, and Aku laughed once again knowing that maybe this time his minions will be successful. Meanwhile somewhere out in another desert, Jack and Demongo traveled through a place that looked very familiar, it was the same battlefield where Jack and Demongo fought and where they first met.

"Hey, I remember this place." Said Demongo smiling as a memory came to his mind and he started laughing quietly. "Remember I when I unleashed all my essence on you? You should have seen the look on your face you were absolutely flabbergasted! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Jack smiled trying not to giggle, but did anyway, "Yes, I remember. I wish I could have seen my face."

"Oh it was priceless."

As the two of them laughed as they walked they noticed a shadowy blur in the distance, then suddenly went quiet as they searched their surroundings for what that was, then continued to press forward but stayed alert for any unexpected trouble. Then the mysterious black blur ran by them again, in ready stance they scanned the area searching again for that strange thing that ran swiftly by them... then without hesitation Demongo sensed the another presence and grabbed Jack to push him out of the way, just as another entity nearly attacked Jack. Jack vaguely caught sight of the mysterious figure but still couldn't quite make out who or what it was, yet still stayed alert, and yet again Demongo sensed another presence from above and slammed his sword into the ground with his wings out to create a shield, and two more black figures bounced off the shield as they scurried off into the canyon below.

"What was that?"

"More like, who are they."

"What?"

"They are called the Assassins of the Night, Aku's quickest and deadliest shadow soldiers."

"Hmmmmm well, they may be fast and strategic, but are they intelligent enough to out smart their opponents?"

"I'd say average, yes they are smart and you would not be able to do this on your own, so be happy I was here to sense their comings. But just like a brute relies on strength, these guys mostly rely on speed, so-"

"So don't focus on the movement of their speed, but focus on where they're coming from."

"Exactly! And with our combined senses, yours being listening for movement while mine is sensing their presence, they won't stand a chance."

Jack nodded in agreement then sheathed his sword and the two warriors stood together, ready to fight another force of evil that has been unleashed upon them. Guardais after so many years of enslavement as a demon, was finally fighting with a powerful and great warrior again just like he use to years ago with Jack's father, and now he fights alongside with the son of the Emperor and couldn't feel more excited to experience a battle like this again. As Demongo took his sword out of the ground and went into ready stance, the two of them waited for the assassins to come charging in on them and the battle began! As swords clashed and arrows flew with each assassin either dodging or getting defeated by the samurai and the guardian angel, there came a point where Jack and Demongo were at a difficult situation, even though there were only two assassins left, one of them disarmed Jack and took him as a hostage while the other one did minor damage to Demongo's wing with Jack's sword, and the two gave him a choice, to either lay down his weapons and come with them or watch his friend die. Guardais stood there with his bow ready to fire but didn't know what to do so he reluctantly had to stand down, and slowly lowered his bow, and just when the assassins thought Demongo was surrendering he pulled out Jack's sword and a smile curled across his face, taken aback not knowing Demongo snatched the sword out of his hands, Jack then quickly used a martial art move to flip himself over the assassin, and got behind him to pin him down, while Demongo threw Jack's sword into the assassin's chest, killing him and sending him back to the Pit of Hate. Jack then turned to the assassin he pinned down and stared sternly at him.

"Tell your master the next time he wants to mess with me, best not to send his best minions when my guardian angel is around."

The assassin looked at Jack nervously and nodded rapidly, then Jack released the demon and he disappeared into his signature flames. Meanwhile back at Aku's lair when the assassin returned Aku didn't even bother punishing him, and just sternly told him to return to the pit, while Aku groaned furiously sulking and pouting in his throne. Coming back to Jack and Demongo, having Demongo both heal his wing and heal some of Jack's injuries, then gave Jack back his sword, we then see the two of them smiling and laughing at how much they enjoyed fighting alongside one another.

"Well samurai, I can honestly say this was quite an honorable battle for the two of us. Thank you for letting me fight with you!"

"And thank you for fighting with me, and I was happy to help you not only break the curse Aku bestowed upon you, but recover your lost memories."

"Yes, thank you again, Jack, for showing who I really am. And if it wasn't for you, I'd still be fighting against you and still collecting souls, because of you I got my name and title back, and because of me you and I live to fight another day!"

"Indeed, my friend, indeed."

Although Demongo was now Guardais and an angel, Demongo told Jack he could still call him 'Demongo' if he wanted to, and that he can actually switch between his demon form but with angel wings and his angel form itself. Suddenly his holy aura glowed letting Demongo know that another warrior was in need of his assistance, Demongo and Jack hugged each other before Demongo had to leave.

"Well, my friend, I wish I could stay and travel with you, but it seems like another warrior is in need of my help. But remember, if you ever need me just call me and I will come when I can."

"Thank you, Demongo, and I will. Farewell, my friend, until we meet again!" Said Jack placing a hand on Demongo's shoulder.

"Farewell, Samurai Jack! And thank you, until we meet again!" Said Demongo doing the same to Jack.

Then Demongo took off into the sky as Jack watched him slowly vanish into flames as teleportation, and Jack vanished from view as he walked off into the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long, but the only reason why is because I had to think about how I was going to conclude the story, so I had to think carefully before writing it out. Anyway I hope you liked this one, and please leave a comment, I want you guy's opinion on how you liked it.


End file.
